Away
by Aph-Lux
Summary: Even to Son Gohan, the future is unforeseen. Some things can never stay as they are, no matter how hard you try to keep them the same. /
1. Chapter 1

**Even to Son Gohan, the future is unforeseen. Some things can never stay as they are, no matter how hard you try to keep them the same.**

Chapter one: Before

The dust cleared from around the battlefield. It had been a brutal fight, but the young half-saiyan had come out victorious. Gohan panted heavily, his body collapsing under him. Exhaustion was the next enemy the boy had to fight. He spoke no words as one of his father's friends picked him up and carried him to the lookout. Darkness had filled his vision shortly after they took off.

 _All around him was a foggy lake, the surface of the water smooth as ice. Dark, masked faces surrounded the boy. Their hands were reaching for him, icy fingers trailing down his arms. He could not run away, his legs were frozen. The hands pulled him under icy water, and he could not escape. His head was pulled under. The air was stolen from his lungs. A warmth spread through his body from his chest._

Gohan awoke with a startled gasp. His dark eyes searched for anyone, and were comforted with the sight of Dende. A weak smile spread across his lips, before he lay back down.

"Gohan! I'm so glad you're awake. We were worried for a moment that you might've.." The green being did not finish his sentence, instead opting to hug the young half breed. Gohan tried to hug back, but his arms would not lift off the ground.

"Thank you," He whispered, closing his eyes. This time, however, he was not met with the same dream. This darkness was pure, and welcomed the half saiyan with open arms.

This time when Gohan awoke, he found himself in his bedroom. One of the Z fighters must have brought him home. Maybe it was Bulma. He slowly peeled himself out of bed, cringing from the soreness that spread throughout his whole body. However, the young boy was strong and pushed on into the kitchen. When he entered, his mother hadn't noticed. He shuffled forward, grasping onto her sleeve to alert her he was awake. Immediately she turned, took in the sight of him, and brought the boy into a bone crushing hug. Gohan flinched, before hugging Chi-Chi back. The entire time she had buried her face into his hair, muffling sobs.

"Mom.. Can't breathe…" He choked out, before gasping a little when she let go of him. Her hands were placed firmly on his shoulders, like if she let go he'd disappear forever from her side.

"My sweet, precious Gohan! Promise me you'll never put yourself through something like that again!" Tears were rolling down Chi-Chi's cheeks, before she guided him to the table and sat him down. Composing herself, she took a few deep breaths.

"Gohan, what was it that you wanted? I'm sure you're awfully hungry from the fight with that monster." Venom seeped from the word monster, but she held a pleasant smile for the sake of her son. Gohan nodded, his stomach quietly growling in agreement.

"I uh, just wanted a glass of water. and to say good morning. Is it morning? I didn't check." From where he was seated, Gohan could barely see his mother shake her head. She took a deep breath, turned around with his glass of water, and handed it to him.

"Oh Gohan, you've been out for a long time, sweetie. It's midday, about three days since you were completely awake last."

To this, Gohan laughed a bit. He clutched his ribs, it hurt to laugh.

"I'm sorry I slept so long, mom!"

Chi-chi responded with a pat to his head and a sweet hum. She smiled, before turning around to start making the half-saiyan his meal.

The rest of Gohan's day was spent helping his mother with small tasks around the house. A short call was made to Bulma to alert her the young Son was awake, who in turn would alert the rest of the Z fighters. Once he was left alone, however, Gohan would get flashes of the brief dream he had between getting healed and the death of Cell. The young boy could almost feel the icy cool touch of hands running down his arms when he thought of it. Later that night, Gohan had found it almost impossible to sleep. The guilt of the death of his father and the fear of the dream had kept him awake. The half saiyan dressed in simple clothes, before heading out into the front yard. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the dim light from the stars above, and a calm breeze. Walking out, he parked himself under a large tree that wasn't too far from the house. The half saiyan's thoughts always seemed to gravitate back towards how his father's death was his fault. Earlier in the day, Chi-Chi had told him that Goku did not wish to be brought back by the dragon. She also said that what happened wasn't his fault, even though he knew better Still, the guilt of his actions crushed him.

 _Your fault._

 _If you hadn't been so cocky, he would still be here._

 _They all blame you, even if they don't outright say it._

 _He didn't come back because he doesn't love you._

Gohan wiped his eyes. He knew that none of those things were true, but they still got to him. He huffed, before looking up from his chest. In front of him stood a rather small hooded figure.

"Stop your weeping, child. You are indeed Son Gohan?" The figure asked, getting a bit closer to the young boy. Gohan fought the urge to shout for his mom, as he knew he could handle this situation.

"Y-yes? How do you know my name?" Gohan asked, although he had the feeling the figure wouldn't respond.

"You must come with me. If you do not, our universe could be destroyed."

"I think I've had enough deadly battles for one lifetime, sorry. Besides, my mom will freak out if she's left alone again." Gohan glanced back at the house. Inside, his mother was sleeping peacefully.

"Your mother will perish if you do not come with me. Your mother, and every person and plant on this earth and every other life bearing planet." The hooded one's voice was not threatening, but a soft urgent tone seeped through the calm demeanour of it.

Gohan still refused, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice." In a flash, the figure touched Gohan's shoulder and they appeared in a completely new surrounding.

"What did you just do?! I have to go back!" Gohan cried, looking at the hooded figure.

Slowly, the cloak fell to reveal a short, teal skinned being with blue eyes.

"I can only return you when the time is right. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. Come with me, and I can show you to where we will be staying." The being turned, before speaking again.

"And call me.. Japetus."

/Gonna end it off there! Hopefully you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Beginnings

"And call me... Japetus." With that, the teal fellow turned and started down a path leading north.

Gohan was hesitant to follow them. Instead, he opted to take in his surroundings. What was most noticeable was that the soil below his feet was a soft blue, the sky above a pastel pink. There was no wildlife, the only beings Gohan could sense on the planet were himself and Japetus. Though, Japetus had life energy completely different from what he was used to. It was almost godlike, he supposed. The planet itself seemed safe, like nothing there could hurt him.

Gohan jogged up to Japetus, still cautious of the other.

"Will you tell me why I'm here?" He asked. Gohan matched his pace with the alien's, well, he assumed the blue being was an alien, and watched him closely.

"You are an important piece in the grand scheme of things." Sharp eyes glanced at Gohan, though not in a threatening manner.

"I have been assigned to you, as your guardian."

The half saiyan blanked. Guardian? He already had a ton of those. None of them were as strong as Japetus, but they were still his guardians. He sighed, there was no way he could go back to them until this strange being was done with him.

"Why aren't there any other people on this planet? And uh.. I don't think I should be able to breathe in this atmosphere."

One of Japetus' eyes twitched. The boy asked too many questions.

"This is my own planet. Inhabitants come and go as they please. You can breathe because I allow you to."

Gohan flinched. He wondered how long he would have to stay in Japetus' care. He could see a large building in the distance that looked almost like an old castle. Upon reaching it, Gohan stared in awe.

The building itself was a pale beige, as if it were made from the earth's stones. The walls were covered with ivy, and beyond the walls was a large, unkempt garden.

"Your room is on the top floor. Any one is fine, as long as you remember how to get there." Japetus said, gesturing to a large staircase in the centre. Gohan nodded in understanding, before wandering around the courtyard garden. Various flowers grew in bunches, though the rose garden near the back caught his eye. It looked as if a tunnel had been carved through the thick swaths of roses, leading to some mysterious spot inside. Japetus had long since left the boy to do whatever important thing he would need to do. Gohan crawled inside, and was delighted to find a large clearing inside the nest of roses. He stood up, unable to touch the ceiling of the clearing. Inside was a long bench, and a statue of a woman. She was dressed in a long robe, a hood covering the top of her head. Her face had long since been perfect, as half of it had broken away with time. Gohan shivered, the statue reminding him of his mother. He sat on the bench, tears welling in his eyes. He might never be able to see her again. First she had lost his dad, and now him. Gohan didn't want to think about how upset Chi-chi would be when she saw her Gohan had gone missing. The half saiyan would remember the location of this statue for future reference, so just maybe it could bring his mother to him. The boy blinked rapidly, now was not the time for crying. He left the rose sanctuary, and headed into the courtyard again. Quickly he ascended up the stairs, and chose the room nearest the rose garden. The interior was simple enough. A wooden bookshelf stood beside the window, a clean twin size bed on the wall perpendicular. Gohan gasped when he looked inside the small closet. All of his favourite books, a family picture and some clean clothes lay inside. The clothes, however, were not his. The boy briefly wondered how all of those things had ended up there, and then remembered the powers of Japetus. He had probably went back to grab them or something.

As the Son boy had nothing else to do, he decided to inspect the odd clothes that were laid out in the closet. He laid out onto his bed the white gi, and red sash that was to go with it. The boots given to him were a deep black, with little to no details on them. Stripping of the clothes he was previously wearing, Gohan wasn't surprised that this new outfit was a perfect fit. He walked out of the room, sizing himself up. Down in the courtyard below, he could see Japetus setting up a small table. The half saiyan yawned quietly. It was only now that Gohan remembered he had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. Would Japetus mind if he slept instead of eating? Probably not. The teal stranger didn't seem to care for much of anything. Gohan plodded back to his room, sleeping as soon as he was lying down.

It must've been a few hours later when Gohan had awoken from his sleep. The same dream had occurred, but this time there was no saving warmth. He shuddered, his body still ice cold. Quickly he slipped out of bed and walked into the courtyard. Not being in his own house had briefly surprised him, until he remembered the events of last night. When he arrived, Japetus appeared to be meditating in the centre of the field. He had a worried look on his face, and Gohan could tell he was actually communicating with someone. The young boy sat at the place set out for him, and did not disturb his guardian. He stared at the plate in front of him. On it was a single sandwich, and a small cupcake. Even though his place had been set hours ago, the tea in his cup was still steaming. Something was up with this Japetus guy, and he would question it later. His thoughts got taken over by how good that sandwich was, and how Japetus knew the BLT was his favourite. In typical saiyan fashion, he scarfed the thing down in a matter of seconds. The cupcake was next to go, and Gohan had almost forgotten to take the wrapper off of it. Somehow the small lunch had managed to fill Gohan up, which shocked him. As if on cue, Japetus approached the young half saiyan. He chuckled when he saw the curious look on Gohan's face.

"I can see you found the clothes that I have chosen for you." Japetus saw the eager look on Gohan's face, and knew what was to come next.

" Ask your questions, young one." Any hint of worry that Gohan had sensed before had vanished.

"I was wondering about how you know so much about me, and how that food made me full."

"I'm afraid you will find out how I know so much in due time. The food, however, I am able to inform you about." Japetus smiled again when Gohan let out a frustrated sigh.

"On your home planet, you have Senzu beans. Well, in our realm all food is like that. To be honest, I'm not sure how the whole process works. If you ever meet another inhabitant of this planet or its neighbours, you can ask them."

Guardian and saiyan stood in the middle of the courtyard, the lunch table long since cleared away. Japetus was holding a curious staff, wooden with a large orb floating over the top.

"Now, I can reveal the true purpose of you coming to this planet." Japetus said, a tone of importance seeping through his words.

"In the future, there will be a battle-" Gohan cut him off with a laugh.

"Well of course there's gonna be a battle. The universe can never hold its peace."

"Yes, but this battle will be devastating. I can not reveal much more than that, but your purpose here is to train under my guidance."

"Could we not have trained on Earth?" Gohan asked, tapping his foot on the ground.

"No. There are secrets this planet has yet to reveal that are beneficial to our cause."

Gohan tugged at his hair.

"Is there anything on this planet that's not a secret?"

"Yes. You know our food is like your Senzu beans."

If there had been a wall near by, Gohan probably would've smashed his head against it.

"Honestly, I think it would be best for your sanity not to ask too many questions. All answers will be revealed to you in due time." Japetus said, his voice indicating a hint of amusement from the young half saiyan's frustration.

Gohan took a de p breath, trying to calm himself down.

"So, training right? 'M I gonna have to fight you?"

"At some point in time, yes. Today you will be facing off against an enemy that has no life force." As he said this, he waved the staff and from the orb grew a large figure. It was pure white, as clean as Gohan's gi. The monster had the head of a lion, the arms of a gorilla, and the back end of a small monkey. It was a curious sight to behold, even for the young saiyan that had seen it all.

"I cannot control its movements. You win the fight if you can tip the beast over." Japetus said, before righting his staff again. The beast stood to attention, watching Gohan curiously. Gohan wanted the training to be over quickly, so he walked up to the amalgam and tried to lift one of its arms up. That only made the other arm come and knock Gohan over. He shook his head, before standing up again. He tried to lift it up from the backside, but that didn't work either. The amalgamation of creatures roared, and started chasing him around the courtyard. It caught up to Gohan, and knocked him over. Gohan jabbed the beast in the snout so it would get off of him. He didn't want to hurt the creature, as it did nothing to deserve it. There had to be some way..

Many unsuccessful tries later, Japetus spoke to the young boy.

"Try going at it from a different perspective."

Gohan struggled free from the vice grip he was held in, and stood a safe distance away from the creature.

 _A different perspective, huh?_

He snapped his fingers, getting an idea. Calmly he approached the mane of the beast, and stroked it gently. A loud purring noise came from it. Gohan laughed, before digging his hands deeper into the mane. If he gave the beast enough petting, it might roll over for him. The gorilla arms folded, and soon the beast was lying down. Quickly, Gohan moved to its side and rolled the beast over easily. He gave its tummy a scratch before turning to Japetus, who was smiling widely.

"Good work, Gohan! I barely had to help you with that." Japetus walked up to the beast, and waved his staff over it. Soon enough, the beast was gone.

"Is there any more training to do today? That was actually kinda fun!" Gohan beamed, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes, but we'll have to leave the building for that. Now, go clean up and meet me out here in five minutes."

/I figure that's a good place to leave off for this chapter. Now we know a little bit of what's happening, and more will be revealed in due time. It's not explicitly written, but Japetus looks like Kaioshin and Zamasu had a baby. The red sash Gohan is wearing is like the ones the Kais wear. Again, I hope you like reading as much as I like writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Below

After his brief absence to change clothes, Gohan appeared again in the courtyard. Japetus had not moved, and greeted the boy when he came back.

"I hope you're prepared for a hike, Gohan. Our trek will take us approximately an hour."

To this, Gohan tilted his head.

"Couldn't we fly instead? If you need me to, I can carry you," a giggle erupted from the hybrid, before he started to float up off the ground. Japetus gaped. He was not aware that earthlings had the ability of flight. Although, Gohan was no ordinary earthling.

"Carrying me will not be needed. Say, when was it you learned how to fly?" Now it was the guardian's turn to be confused. Gohan relished the moment. It wouldn't be often he heard the wise alien asking questions.

"Around my fourth year? I think, anyways. Piccolo threw me at mountains until I learned how to control my energy for flight." The smile that had decorated his face was soon replaced with a frown. He would not be able to see his beloved teacher for a very long time. Japetus noticed the frown, wondering why the boy was sad to remember his family. He asked no further questions though, and set off into the air. Gohan followed behind him, unaware of his surroundings as he thought about his family.

 _Does time pass differently here? I wonder how they'll take my disappearance._

Japetus landed on top of a large plateau, his back turned to Gohan. There was a rather large pond in the centre of the area, that looked like it could go down for miles. The water was almost as teal as Japetus, though it was crystal clear.

"This is where we will come to do special training at the end of every day. These sessions of training will vary from day to day, so don't expect a lot of the same stuff."

Gohan nodded, still taking in the place. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on why. He realized Japetus was probably waiting for a reply, and snapped back to attention.

"Yes, sir!" The half saiyan decided not to dwell on his déjà vu any longer.

Japetus asked the boy to follow him, and led him to a rounded intrusion in the pond's edge.

"Now, you shall sit down in the lotus position. Close your eyes as you do so."

Something about the way Japetus spoke made Gohan trust him. He did what the elder said, a calm expression painted on his face.

Japetus walked around Gohan, careful not to fall into the pond behind him.

"Please, try to stay calm. It will help tremendously."

He placed a thumb onto the boy's forehead, before sending a pulse of energy through.

Gohan felt a slight tingle as the energy passed through his mind. He couldn't hear or feel anything at the moment, and decided to open his eyes. The landscape was the same, but darker. Fuzzier. He tried to stand up, but found he could not. Japetus had all but disappeared, and Gohan got worried. What had happened to him? The more he looked around, the more worried he got. He could barely remember what Japetus had said just moments before, which was what troubled him the most. For all Gohan knew, he could be frozen like this forever. A terrified shriek would have escaped his lips, but he found he was not able to create a single sound.

 _Focus. What did Japetus say before he did this to us?_

 _Stay calm..._

 _How can I stay calm in a situation like this?_

 _Trust him, he knows what he's doing._

Gohan closed his eyes again, taking in the deepest breath he could.

 _Calm..._

This was one of the least calm situations he had been in.

 _Remember what Japetus said. If we don't calm down, we won't get out of here._

Gohan slowly opened his eyes again. He was focused on his breathing, a steady pace of in and out. The surroundings actually helped calm down the boy some. He stared into the glassy surface of the pond, appreciating that at least it was the same. The more he looked around, the less scary it seemed. Sure it was dark, but there was nothing else here. He was safe, alone, and... Calming down. Gohan's energy level steadied out, and he could feel most of his body again. He tried to stand up, and was surprised when he was able to. Having mobility was a relief, which made the boy smile a bit. He stretched out his arms, getting used to their ghostly colours.

 _Well, since there's nothing else to do here..._

Hoping that this movement was not temporary, he jumped into the pond in front of him. Two things shocked him; the sudden warmth that spread throughout him, and the depth of the pond.

 _Deeper... Go deeper... Help..._

A quiet voice was whispering to him. It seemed to want him to dive under the surface, so he did. After taking a deep breath, Gohan fully submerged himself and started to swim deeper.

 _Follow me._

The voice almost controlled Gohan now, pulling him in deeper. He did not need to see to be able to know where he was going. He was at the bottom of the watery passage, the rocky enclosure providing no light for the boy.

 _Grab me and bring me up._

Gohan did as he was told, lifting up a large, cold object. He floated back up to the surface, inwardly amazed that he hadn't lost his breath. He looked down at what was in his arms, and jumped when he saw the faint outlines of a body. His muscles tensed, and he was dragged under the water again. Remembering he had to stay calm, he focused not on the body but on himself. Regaining control, he broke the surface again. Calmly, he clambered out of the water, bringing the body with him.

 _Thank you._

There was a pulse of light, and Gohan was suddenly back in the regular world.

"You did it, boy. Your first mission was a success." Japetus said, though Gohan was more interested in the body that was in front of him. He assumed that it was a boy, with soft blonde hair and a peaceful expression.

"What happened back there?" Gohan asked, his eyes still on the boy lying in front of him.

"I sent you to a different realm. Usually mortals that get brought to this planet are corrupted immediately, and fall into pits like the one you just went into. Not all of them are the same, and some are inaccessible in this world. This child was the first to fall. His name is long forgotten."

A somber expression passed over Gohan's face. He could've been lost to the world just that night.

"Why didn't it happen to me?" His expression was empty, save for a blank but distressed stare.

"Gohan, you were strong. You didn't fall because you are needed. I wouldn't have taken you with me if I didn't think you'd make it."

Gohan nodded. Now that he was here, he could save those that had fallen. There was no way he could go home now knowing there were people on this planet begging to be saved.

Japetus had made Gohan take a break from entering the alternate plane on the planet for a few days. They continued training like usual, along with checking up on the nameless child. He was breathing, but did not seem like he would wake up any time soon.

"Japetus, why is it that I cannot save any more people now?" Gohan asked, trailing behind his master. His gi was filthy, and he was holding his arm as if it had broken while he was being pulled through the mud.

"When the boy wakes up, I will allow you to go. There is no point in saving these people if they cannot live with us again." Japetus spoke sternly, eyeing the mud Gohan had splattered onto the front of his uniform.

"They aren't in pain, are they?"

"I do not believe so. They are trapped, but they are not conscious. Really, all of them are dead to the world, and sleeping quietly. They only wake when someone goes near them."

"Why are we trying to save them, then?" Gohan asked, a downcast look on his face.

"Gohan, these people... They were like you, see? All of them are children. They were forced into battle when they were young, and I tried to save them from the world they were living in. In a way, I guess I accomplished my goal. However, a monster was created because of me."

"What do you mean, a monster? How could that happen?"

"It's a story for another time. All I can say now, is that I'm trying to right a wrong and I need you to help me."

They had almost finished their walk to the courtyard when they noticed the boy searching around the path. Japetus' eyes widened while Gohan ran ahead to the boy.

"You're awake! That's incredible!"

The boy looked scared, and backed away from Gohan.

"Who are you? Where are my parents? Why didn't they help me.." His bright blue eyes stared into Gohan's. The only emotion radiating from them was fear.

"I'm Gohan! I don't know where your parents are, but you're safe with me and Japetus. He's a bit cranky sometimes, but you'll warm up to him eventually." Gohan smiled cheerfully, trying to calm the boy down. Japetus had frozen where he was standing, a look what seemed like fear glinting in his eyes. He quickly composed himself, walking over to the two boys calmly.

"I am Japetus. Your parents are somewhere safe, do not worry about them. Your life will not be easy from now on, but we will help you as best as you can."

The boy sniffled, tears starting to fall from his cheeks.

"They're not safe! I know they're not. How can I know you're gonna help me if you didn't save them?" Anger flashed on his features, and he ran over to punch Japetus' leg. There was no reaction from the taller. Instead, a look of pity directed towards the boy. Gohan frowned. Why wasn't the boy grateful he was out of stasis? He shook his head. This was no place for him to talk, as the problem existed between Japetus and the blonde boy only. He had missed part of the conversation, but noticed now that they were nodding in agreement.

"Well, we've got an important choice to make. Would you like to stay here with me, or be sent to somewhere where your safety cannot be guaranteed?" Japetus' voice was ice cold. He didn't play games when it came to serious issues like this.

"I don't want to stay here. It'll just remind me of my parents, and what happened. Mr. Japetus, if you're as special as you say you are, would you be able to erase my memory? It'd be for the best, I think." The boy was still crying, but his voice was stable aside from the odd hiccup. Japetus stared down the boy, before nodding once again.

"It is decided then. We will send you to a deserving family, and I will erase your memory."

Gohan blanked. They went from arguing to agreement in such a short time! The boy must have been mature for the age he looked. He looked between Japetus and the blonde child, before shaking his head and heading back to the courtyard.

"Gohan, this child will not be returning with me. I should be back in an Earth hour's time. We can eat then." Japetus spoke urgently, before lightly grabbing hold of the child's shoulder. In a flash, they were gone. Gohan watched them leave, a sigh escaping his lips. Briefly he wondered how the boy could have even stayed on the planet once he woke up, but he shook that thought out of his head.

"Hopefully they're not all like this."

/Sorry this chapter took so long! The nega-verse will get pretty important later, so watch out! Next chapter might be an update in the Son household, and how the earthlings are doing. You'll find out something pretty important to the story next chapter, if I decide to go with that idea! Thanks for reading!


End file.
